


Half Midichlorians

by StephanieStephanie



Series: Anakin's Weird Biology [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, BAMF Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Clones, Control Chips, Fix-It, Jedi, Protective Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephanieStephanie/pseuds/StephanieStephanie
Summary: In an Anakin is half midichlorians scenario, what would a blood transfusion do to him?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Clone Troopers, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin's Weird Biology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965493
Comments: 42
Kudos: 243
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	1. There was no father

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to ProbablyCackling, Supermop The Omopitant, anemoia, Steampunkunicorn, Emerald "Angst Queen" Heiress; Hondo, dealing angst, Water Rose, Aay'han Chek ANGST, Wren and AlabasterInk for helping me brainstorm this on the Discord server!

“There was no father.” In another universe, Shmi words could have been recognised as a standard explanation any slave mother, a person that has only as many rights as their owners give them, would say when politely telling a stranger that they really don’t want to know the answer to their questions. Here the truth is a little bit more litteral. 

Half of her son's actual midichlorians are busy stabilizing his DNA.The only reason he is male is because the chromosome Y is shorter than X and as such less effort to maintain. Bless his maternal grandfather's genes for his looks. The medical droid who did the boy scans at the Temple didn’t notice anything amiss because midichlorians are normally always recognizable within someone's blood work, not hiding right in the literal middle of their cells. 

Anakin being himself, it is a miracle that he didn’t need a blood transfusion during his early years and mostly only got bruises, electrocutions, burns and cauterised wounds before his knighting. Nothing that bacta or a prohestetic couldn’t fix.

Thankfully, Shmi was human and her blood type was the same as Jango Fett.

Rex is his first blood donor ever. A single liter drawn by Kix in the medbay. Easily fixable double aging aside, the clone is in the human higher percentile for about everything a great soldier and leader might need while at war, as planned by the Kaminonians who created the man and his millions of brothers. It is more than good enough to start completing the Chosen One DNA. 

Sadly for the nerves of the poor medic in charge, on scanners it looks as if the blood just transfused is vanishing. Sadly for Vokara Che future sanity at the Temple once she runs her own tests, there are now a lot more midichlorians on the loose in the patient body. This will also influence the patient's health and capacities in unpredictable and unknown ways. Sadly for non Jedi natborn medical professionals, none of them will be on site for any of these instances. 

DNA is not only found in blood, it is in hair roots, bone marrow and every organ of the body, including skin. More members of the 501st are called in a panic to give blood. Their General is a tall young man and it takes nine liters before things stabilise. Happily for everyone peace of mind, the great deshydratation from the battle efforts is the only other thing that vanishes during this. 

Anakin isn’t even twenty-one yet, the age at which his species stops growing. 


	2. Mix and match

Kix isn’t paid enough for this. He isn’t actually paid for his work, no clone is, but still. The whole karked up situation is weird even by 501st standards. Kark, outside of a few extremely virulent viruses, this is probably unprecedented by medic standards. Blood didn’t seemingly vanish as it was transfused, especially not that fast. Thankfully, once the deshydratation problem solved itself way faster than it ought to be, the plasma, which composed 55% of what his General was given, started to show up on the scans. 

Keeping a bone deep tired Skywalker under close examination in the medical bay for a week only brings more questions as time goes on. 

The Tatooine native always had a slight tan, but now his skin color seems half-way between his usual and the Vod’e. His appetite is now that of a clone cadet right in the middle of a growth spurt. There is also something going on with his patient brain, but between what Force oisik did to the Jedi as whole and the fact that being legally an adult didn’t always translate with having a fully mature body depending on various planets laws, he couldn’t be sure to give an accurate diagnostic on whatever was going on there either. And that was just the most easily observable. Nearly all soft tissues and organs seem affected one way or another, though the results go from neutral to beneficial for now. 

Receiving a comm call from General Kenobi demanding that someone “kindly ask Anakin to either shield himself better or to tone down what he is doing with the Force right now. I am already blocking him as much as I can from my side without closing off our bond completely and I am still getting a headache because of it”, isn’t reassuring either. 

Hearing his patient grumpily complain that he is “already blocking and filtering as much as possible, the world is just even louder than usual” prompt a conversation about what the Force feels like. No wonder that the Jedi are always so damn cryptic describing it if everyone perceives its messages so differently. The stuff seems worse than interpreting the names and symbolisms of various nuances of color across the different cultures of the galaxy.

Vokara Che worries about the readings and observations he sent to her are only driving his stress levels further. She wants to see both of them ASAP to perform her own evaluation with the Force help and the Temple's own diagnostic scanners and medical droids.


	3. Bullshit, this is

“Twice his original amount of midichlorians you said he has?”

“Indeed Master Yoda, scans of his blood donors showed nothing amiss as far as clone standard goes, so I looked into Anakin’s last full health check. As far as his previous DNA results are concerned he is now his own overpowered son. None of the other Jedi who received transfusions from their men reacted in such a way either.”

“Loud in the Force he already was. Louder still he became with this. Forever in a shielded room we can’t keep him. Suggestions you have?”

“I had to consult Madam Nu to find one that would permit him to keep serving in the GAR. The Army of the Light had something that might be of use, but it is quite heretical according to current teachings.”

“Hardly peacekeepers anymore we are Chief Healer Che. Jedi Generals most of the Councillors became. Acknowledge it we should, sad as it is.”

“He would have to build special Force Bonds with his men, at least Captain Rex and the higher officers of the 501st to begin with. Theoretically, it should work like canals alleviating pressure in a reservoir. The efforts needed to maintain such links with people disposing of as little Sensitivity as the Vod’e should help getting rid of the excess in psychic energy."

“Greatly unexpected this is. Prepared you have the documentation to explain this to the Council? Willing to go ahead without their approval, young Skywalker might be, especially for his own health, but appreciate the extra scrutiny he will not.” 

“I even have a holocron from a pre Ruusan Reformation Jedi Mind Healer to walk them through it in my place if needed. My patient already has more than enough problems thanks to this war, I won’t let your colleagues make his life harder than it already is on this matter. It is bad enough that a great deal of the injured in my Halls have their stress levels augment each time they feel one of them is nearby, I won’t budge on this. In fact, I won’t permit anyone outside of his assigned healers, his Lineage and the relevant troopers to enter his room before this is done with. You feel like one Knight is even louder than usual? Right now, to him, the whole world is as loud as you perceive him to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after a lovely search through the web to get information on such things, I can now tell you that if Anakin became 50% clone DNA, then both his pre transfusion self and the Vod'e count as his parents. Which is really weird. Half-siblings can actually share as little as 25% of their DNA with you.


	4. Doing the readings

It would be an absolute waste to establish the bonds with his men and then only use them for his own health. The Army of the Light did a lot of incredibly useful stuff with the Force that had fallen out of favor because of the Ruusan Reformation and was now relevant again. If the Senate couldn’t bother to officially remove the restrictions upon the Jedi while still conscripting them as General without care about their vocation as peacekeepers, then Anakin saw no problems with adapting the older teachings to the current times. 

As far as he could tell, the true motivation behind all those blasted limitations was originally to get rid of both Sith Lords and Jedi Lords, the latters doing a too great job for politicians' peace of mind. So long as he doesn’t try to rule a planet or become an Emperor while still being a part of the Order he should be fine as far as the corrupt governing body is concerned. 

The Council as a whole is never truly happy with him no matter what he does, even though the 501st is among the most successful clone battalions and, with the 212th, is always given the most missions back to back out of the whole bunch. They can keep criticizing his methods while profiting from his results all they want. He finally has permission to openly attach himself to more people without getting in trouble for it and he will make the most out of this.

He finally has a family, a blood family even, that he can be close to without breaking the rules and he will be damned if he doesn’t do everything in his power to keep them as happy and healthy as possible during the war. That he wasn't born with this DNA is irrelevant, they are his people now and he will take care of them as much as he can.

He already does something for the future and current shinies by sending over holos and documentation that Rex says is missing from the current training on Kamino. Just being able to study the main saber forms' katas should help them to adapt faster to fighting alongside Jedi.

"Yes Appo, you read right. They wore actual armor back then, not just pieces of it. Materials and production methods have evolved since then, and I don't know how it would fare against today's weapons, but there still should be some exposed in the Armory that can be scanned if you want. Do you think a few of the men would be interested in exploring the abandoned levels? None of the facilities up there have the capacity needed to Forge the great quantities we see here."

Now, if the little programs he sends with the datapackages do as he expects them to, he should soon have a better understanding of what the longnecks are doing when there is no Jedi around to keep their cruelty in check. Only slavers saw sentient beings as products and slavers couldn’t be trusted. Anakin isn’t going to take their words for anything, especially since half of his genome is considered copyrighted by morally bankrupt people.


	5. Behavior

Rex worry for his General's mental health and it isn't because of a seemingly insane Jedi stunt this time.

Once he learned of what his men's blood was doing to him, Skywalker first tentatively reached out to them, then made it a point to nearly always have at least one different member of the 501st with himself whenever possible and getting to know them while doing research on the Army of the Light and seeking their advice on what might be applicable to their time period. 

He convinced General Nu to allow some of them in the Archives and obtained the Sentinels permission to send a great number of squads to explore the Temple abandoned levels. 

He also talked to a few injured Commanders who were to be released from the healers clutches before him and asked them to give a tour of their home to a few more squads. Considering many civilians' uncharitable feelings toward clones, being able to go outside of the barracks in large groups to visit a confirmed safe spot of that size during down time was a quite welcome change. 

Somehow, this led to Jedi cadets asking the clones to visit the crèche. Adorable, the lot of them. Many brothers came out with more paint on their armor than when they came in. If a few stuffed toys given to protect the troopers from bad dreams ended up leaving the Temple for destinations that the officers couldn't possibly guess at, then it certainly wasn't anything worth reporting.

Hopefully such activities aren't a one off and will be offered to other battalions with more by the book leaders as well.

While the differences in treatment are startling, to put it mildly, what truly worries Rex and his Vod'e is that, though he hides it better than most, General Skywalker behavior is extremely similar to that of those cadets who, after losing their batch, started clinging all the harder to whichever group they were later assigned too. 

Digging by the way of Cody revealed that General Kenobi old Padawan became a Jedi at nine years old, was never part of any Initiate Clans and never had many friends outside of the mechanics working in the hangars. 

Fox didn't receive reports on any recent assassination attempts on Senator Amidala or other unfortunate events affecting her retinue.

Which leaves issues dating back from Tatooine, a planet his General loathes and barely speaks about beyond his hate of sand, desert knowledge relevant to a current mission and a rather impressive collection of swear words in huttese.

Kark.

It's about slavery isn't it?


End file.
